


There's Only One Thing You Can Do (and you can't do it)

by spanglyspace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglyspace/pseuds/spanglyspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the one blocking their path. He's the final obstacle in their way.</p>
<p>But they still don't want to fight him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only One Thing You Can Do (and you can't do it)

The human wasn't fighting back.

They dodged fire spells and swipes from his trident, and they kept getting grazed and taking damage, but they still seemed to cling to the foolish hope (and it _was_ foolish, but Asgore somehow found himself hoping the exact same thing. So maybe they were both fools) that they didn't need to hurt anyone. 

Even if it caused them pain. 

Even if it was _impossible_

He had destroyed the MERCY button after all—forced himself to smash it before he changed his mind. And he knew he might somehow end up doing so if he had the option, so the only solution was to remove it entirely. 

Even if he spared them, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. And yet human was still DETERMINED to win this whole thing peacefully. 

"I don't want to fight you," they repeated for the umpteenth time, but the phrase had already weakened Asgore's desire to do battle, and it wouldn't do anything anymore. "Please…" 

All he could do was shoot another attack towards them. 

As always, the human scrambled to avoid the twirling flames that licked at their SOUL, as if engaged in some twisted dance of fire and death. They weaved and they ducked and they spun and maybe, if they weren't trying to kill each other, then it might have been hypnotizing to watch the spiralling movements. 

…But then the human missed a step, and they took the brunt of a blast of fire magic that knocked them to the floor. 

(Asgore was sure that it they got hit again after that, they'd "fall down" and not get back up) 

Aching and battered and bruised, with tears running down their cheeks as they just barely clung onto life with no healing items left, the human pushed themselves up off the ground. And finally— _finally_ , they made a move that wasn't trying to talk him down. 

Asgore wasn't sure whether he was supposed to feel relieved or not. 

They raised the stick they were holding (well, it was really more of some worn, snapped twig held loosely together by splintered wood. The human either couldn't find a better weapon or they just didn't care) to point it at him, as if some sort of warning before they attacked (Asgore tried to ignore the fact that they were gripping it so tightly that their knuckles were white as bone). 

"Sorry," they said, and their body was still shaking as they charged and swung at him with all the physical might they could muster. 

He half expected them to miss, but—

_1 damage._

**Author's Note:**

> you probably did damage at all because asgore didn't really wanna fight either, but i'm just gonna say frisk really really didn't wanna fight (because i didn't and because i already wrote this)


End file.
